A Mekakushi Day at the Beach
by LifeLongOcean
Summary: The first fanfiction is always the most embarrasing. But either way around; Mekakushi Dan go to the beach! Shintaro decides the boys should grow up and become men at the club. Will the younger ones say yes or no? The reviews will decide. I put T because I think clubbing is...ooh. Why did I put Romance in, though...? EDIT: I don't think they're at a beach anymore...
1. These Idiots just Got Here

Hibiya put up his shades.

"Ah," he mumbled, as he sat on his beach chair that sunny day. It was so peaceful-

Crash!

There went his peace. Konoha and Shintaro had fallen, coincidentally, on top of all Hibiya's beach getup. "Old men, get a grip!" Hibiya stormed away from his ruined place.

"Ne...Negima...mama..." Konoha murmured, as Shintaro shivered. "Oh, no. Someone please remove him from me."

From the other side of the beach, Seto and Kano were talking to eachother.

"Good thing we set up away from the others, right?" Kano joked. Seto laughed. "True, but from here we get to take a look at all this nature." Kano perked up. "That reminds me! Not only do we get to take a look at all this nature, but we've got a look at all these ladies." he pointed to the Mekakushi Girls playing in the water.

"I can't believe I'm in water!" Momo said. "Hey, did you know this is where my father and I died?" All the girls stared at her.

"Nice to know..." Kido told her.

"B-but I'd rather look at the nature..." a flustered Seto looked down as Kano smirked.

"Oi, guys." Shintaro walked up to the two brothers. "Yes, Kisaragi-kun?" Kano called back. Shintaro cleared his throat.

"Konoha and I have decided that us men should go clubbing. With or without the girls." Shintaro was blushing madly. "But...I never gave consent...negimama..." Konoha murmured before Shintaro gave a 'shut up'.

"Well..." Kano and Seto said at once.


	2. Those girls have Crappy Plans

Seto rubbed his face.

"Well..." both he and Kano said at once.

'How would the girls react if they saw me go into a club?' Seto thought. 'more so, how would Mary react?' he was getting more anxious than necessary. "Well, I'd love to go, but Danchou's would probably kill me if she saw me with other women." Kano said, before chuckling. Shintaro and Konoha were not amused.

"I am being serious." Shintaro told the blonde. "Yes. The club nearby gives free negima..." Konoha added, before getting another 'shut up' from Shintaro.

"W-well...I just want to play wingman. I'd rather not get lodged with women." Seto gave his input.

To be honest, Seto was extremely curious to see the inside of a club. Was it fun and colorful, or dark and seductive? What were the women like? ...would they be as easy as Mary?

Shintaro slapped Seto's back. "That's the spirit. It's settled. We're going to the club."

"Yes, and we are getting negima..." Konoha said. Before Shintaro was able to give another 'shut up', Konoha added, "What about Hibiya?"

God, those guys were weirdos. Hibiya set himself up (once again), this time away from the others. "Hey, Hiyori...I would love to see you here right now. Smiling. Not with Konoha. In a biki-"

"What are you up to~?" "E-eh?!"

Momo had somehow snuck up behind him. "Having another wet dream?" she snickered. "N-no I'm not! You ugly cow!" From hearing this, Momo was angered. "Me?! Ugly cow?! How am I ugly cow?! I'm not a cow!" "But you sure are ugly!" "Eh?!"

The two bickered for a while, until Kido came over. "Oi, children. Stop fighting." She shoved her hand on Hibiya's head. "I have news. Come on; Hibiya. You can join us."

"F-follow the boys?" Mary asked. "Yes. Those fools are likely to get in trouble because we aren't nearby to see it. So, for fun, we shall watch the boys." Kido closed the Mission Book. She had just written in it; "Follow the boys."

Mary was in awe. "W-what if they drag us somewhere bad?" she timidly asked. Kido gave a determined smile to her. "Then we save ourselves." Mary brightened up.

"Do you creeps always do this sort of thing?" Hibiya asked. Before Kido could answer, Momo replied, "Yup! We even watched you guys go on a deer-chasing spree once! Onii-chan was so weak! We were laughing!" Kido facepalmed. "Kisaragi-chan, you weren't supposed to..." and she sighed.

_Ok! I've decided! The first person to ever review me has come, telling me his/her shippings. Coincidentally, we have the same shippings, so I'm just going to use those! _


	3. All of You are made of My Cheese

"Wow, we're going into a club." Seto told Kano. Kano replied back, "Ah, yes! That is very obvious!"

All the older boys of Mekakushi Dan had gone into Le Club. Shintaro and Seto were very nervous. Kano acted very cool about it; like he was enjoying just walking to a club, never mind going in. Konoha was very indifferent towards the idea, other than the fact that negima was to be served.

"Psst! Konoha!" a voice in his pocket said. "Yes, ENE?" Konoha replied.

He didn't tell anyone, but Konoha had brought ENE along with him in his pocket. She insisted, for she had a plan to follow the boys. "Won't you get wet?" Konoha asked her before leaving. "Oh, I know you boys won't go tot the water. You fools always stray from where you're supposed to be~" she had reassured him.

"...what will you be doing in the club?" ENE asked (currently).

"Eating negima with no limit." Konoha told her deadpan. ENE giggled. "Konoha...give me to Kano."

"Why? We can watch from the negima stand together." Konoha interrogated. ENE pouted. "Kano will have a more interesting view!" "Okay then."

In the club, all the boys (even Konoha showed a little awe) were shocked. The club was colorful and seductive. "...this is not what I imagined at all..." Seto mumbled to himself. "W-well, I'll go pick up some ladies with Seto in hand!" Kano dragged Seto along, with ENE secretly in his pocket. "Goshijin, you pervert..." she maliciously chuckled. "I will exploit you."

"Well, I'll just...go by myself...have fun, Konoha." Shintaro bid his farewells to Konoha, who nonchalantly waved.

"A club?!" a flushed Kido yelled from a tree's branch. She picked up her walkie-talkie and pressed the button.

"Those buffoons just strolled into a club." She tried to act cool about it. "Uwah? All of them?" Mary asked from another walkie-talkie. "Yeah. All of them."

"Even Seto?!" a grossed-out Momo cried from her walkie-talkie. This was hysterical!

Kido grimaced. "Yes...even... Seto." She was disgusted at the thought of her innocent foster brother going into a club. Which led to another, less-innocent brother...

Whatever. Mary was upset. "Seto...is going...with another girl?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mary..." Hibiya called out. He was very invisible from his point of view in this situation. "N-no, Hibiya! You have no reason to apologize!" Mary's voice suddenly went dark. "Seto should apologize." Kido shuddered. "It's fine, Mary. We'll confront him later. For now, we have to get our disguises." "I've got those!" Momo yelled out.

"Um...my friend is a nice person...you should meet him..." Seto told the lady. She glared at him. "Okay then. Show me to him." He immediately led her to Kano.

"Hello, miss! My name is Shuuya. Who're you?" Kano told the shadowy lady. She told him, "The name's Felicia. I'm in a band of ladies called..." she snapped her fingers. Suddenyl, four other women appeared out of nowhere. "...the Fandom.

"So, tell me about yourself." she continued. Kano looked at Seto pleadingly. He tried to say, "Shuuya is very good at acting!" "I didn't need your judgement." Felicia gave Seto a cold glare. He backed off. "So, Shuuya...are you an actor?" she suddenly became very flirtatious. "N-no..." Kano started. "But, you see-"

"So, you're worthless? Do you have any money?" Felicia became angry. "Money? S-sorry ma'am, I'm poor, always have bee-"

"No money? Ugh. He'll, do you even have any family? I bet your parents kicked you out. Do you have any family other than this guy?" Felicia snapped her fingers again. The Fandom appeared.

"Ugh, what a douche.""Gross." "He's nasty." "His hair is an unmanly blonde!"

Felicia commanded, "Girls; dispose of this trash!" "W-what?" All e girls started attacking Kano all at once. "H-huh?! What are you-" "Loser! Nasty! Douchebag! You nerd!" they all berated him with words.

Seto had run, trying to find Konoha. "Seto, that way!" ENE told him.

He found ENE when the girls first started attacking Kano. "Go left! The negima stand is left!" ENE yelled.

"Konoha! Help!" Seto called.

'So maybe I'm not that brave...'

"What are those girls doing?!" Kido was in a rage. "Danchou, stop it! You'll give our spot away!" Momo tried pulling Kido back. "They're attacking a fellow member of Mekakushi Dan! We must stop them!" Kido was becoming stronger with each coming second. If it weren't for the heels her disguise forced her to don, she would've been pummeling the Fandom down by now. "K-Kido! Don't!" Mary cried out. "Why are you guys holding back? I can't hurt them!" Hibiya was stressing out with the girls' 'stupidity'.

_My god! I tried to be as long as possible, because I realized that my last chapters; the time that I took to write them seemed long. But when it appeared on-screen...so short. _

_Either way; my second review came in! It was telling me to put KonoEne(another one of my shippings) in, which I will gladly do! S/he also told me that I can out Hibiya with anyone I want, which is a relief. I thought many people will try to avoid this story because of my love of HibiMomo. Thank goodness most of the readers are more tolerant than I thought! _

_Fun Fact; This story, by now, is the only story I've written to get any reviews at all. So sad..._


	4. I Didn't Execute KanoKido Well

"Let me go!" Kido finally gained the amount of strength to push the 200-pound idol off of her, and dashed towards the crowd of abusive women. "Hyaaa~! Danchou?! Don't!" Momo cried. Mary and Hibiya were crying in the corner.

Right when Momo yelled 'don't', Konoha and Seto appeared out of no where and pummeled the Fandom to the ground. "Stop hurting our friend," Konoha told the girls crushed underneath his mechanic body. Kido, seeing that the girls were finished off, ran to a fainted Kano.

"Ow..." he groaned. Kido gasped. He was covered in scars, bruises, and was bleeding. When Kano looked up, he put on his healthy facadę. His wounds disappeared.

"Ahaha! Kido! You found me!" Kano tried to get up, but staggered. He shrugged. "I think I drank too much..." he laughed awkwardly. Then, he fell.

Kido wanted to glare at the boy. He was injured, and was trying to hide it! Plus, he made an excuse for not being able to walk properly!...but she pitied him.

"Shuuya. It's okay. Let's leave together." she held him tightly and started to pick him up. "You're perfect the way you are, okay? Don't listen to those girls over there." And instead of creating excuses, he just told her, "Liar..."

-/-

"Oi. Fandom." Before leaving completely, Kido called out to the Fandom.

"What?" they replied.

"If only you knew Shuuya the way I did...you'd see how amazing he is." She left.

-/-

_This was kind of rushed. I didn't execute this as well as I wished I had. Oh well. Hey, this isn't the only story of mine that has reviews now! Hooray! _


	5. Omg I am Horrible

Seto had watched Kido and Kano leave together about an hour ago, and now he was alone. Of course, girls came up to him very oftenly, but there was one thing on his mind...

'Holy crap, what will happen if Mary knows I'm here?'

If Kido was here, the rest of the girls had to be here too. And since, when he looked out the window, Hibiya wasn't in his normal spot, he probably followed them, too. "Seto? What are you doing?"

Seto looked down to see Hibiya.

'OHHHHHMMMMMMYSHHHHIIII'

"Ah, I was forced to go with the guys here... Now I'm alone..." Seto made a white lie. "Well, the other girls are spying on you, so I suggest you leave before, you know..." Hibiya looked to the side. "I'm going to help Shintaro. I doubt he has made it anywhere with the ladies." "You got that right. But you better hurry up."

-/-

"Mary! Go now!" Momo whispered. "Jump off! If you do it now, you'll land right on him!"

"O-okay!"

-/-

Seto was walking when he noticed something strange. There was a shadow above him. He looked up to see a dress, two legs, and pink panties. 'OMGGGGGF' He hurried to catch the girl falling.

"Uguu!"

Seto, who was shutting his eyes(in case there was a panty shot), slowly opened them, and immediately regretted it.

Mary was sitting in his lap, with her dress flopped over her head, and most of her backside showing. She looked up. "U-uwaa..." she turned red. Seto(who was blushing already) cried out, "M-Mary! Why are you here?"

She looked at him for a second. Then, she fixed herself up. "Thank you." she said gently, "But you are a cheater!" Before Seto had any chance to explain himself, she froze him.

-/-

"Uwaaah..." Mary cried in Momo's lap. Momo gently caressed her head. "It's okay," she said. "he probably didn't mea-"

"Obaasan! What do you think you're doing?!" Hibiya arrived.

"Me?! What are you doing?!" Momo screeched back.

"I was interroga-huh?! Gyah!" Hibiya tripped on a wire. "Watch your ste-"

When Hibiya felt what he fell on, the object felt extremely...squishy. When he looked up, he saw Momo's breast.

-/-

_Holy crap, Hibiya, you perverted thing. But either way, here is another one of my extremely not-well executed stories! Let's see; I've got KidoKano, SetoMary, HibiMomo, and...that's it... I need to do KonoEne(they disappeared)... Oh yeah! I almost forgot Shintaro! ...actually no, more like I never had the opportunity to squeeze him in. I was always looking for one, though..._

_Hey guys, request who I should ship Shintaro with. Not Kido, Mary, Momo or ENE. Most likely Ayano. But how would she even get there...? You tell me. Or Azami. Or Kenjiro(his family died he needs to remarry). Or...Tsukihiko?! (no I have an undying love for the not-famous TsukiAza.) Either way; review, review, review! _


	6. Shitnaro has Arrived

Shintaro walked through the lonely aisles. He had no clue what the rest of the gang was doing, and planned on taking out his 'mission' alone. He finally found the section of the room made for bachelorettes. When he looked around, he noticed one problem...no, two; most bachelorettes went to the bachelors, and most bachelors went to the bachelorettes. Shintaro was smart enough to realize that he was the only one who noticed that the bachelorettes were competing when their was no prize!

He took his gaze to one girl in the corner. She had red hair, and was wearing a red dress. Over her neck was a red scarf. She was completely red.

Shintaro walked up to the girl. "U-um, hi..." he told her. At first, she was surprised by his greeting. But she relaxed. "Hello. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Kisaragi. Kisaragi Shintaro." he stuttered, and mentally tried to calm himself.

"Well then, Kisaragi, how about you sit with me? Here. Have a seat." she pulled out a stool, which Shintaro automatically took. He noted how these stools were much like his swivel chair in front of his computer. With that in mind, he tried to pretend like this girl was just a computer.

"So, do you have any hobbies, Kisaragi?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a songwriter..." he mumbled.

"Ah. I'm a singer...so we match!" she smiled, then laughed. Shintaro felt this smile was a little nostalgic, but moved on from it.

-/-

By the end of Shintaro's date, he was bawling on the ground. "You're so much like her..." he cried, and wiped some snot on his jersey. "Ew," the girl mumbled, before stating, "what's wrong?"

Shintaro gazed at her eyes; her oddly-colored red eyes. He told her, "When I was in high school," he started, "there was a girl in my class. Her name was Ayano." He told her the wonders of Ayano, how she brought him the wonders of his first friends, how all those friends died...and how Ayano's death hit him hardest.

"...and she was just so, so pretty... Her red scarf 'n all...baawwwwwww..." he cried in the girl's lap. The girl stroked his head.

"...I have a confession to tell you." she finally told him after his episode ended. "Wh-what is it?"

She pulled out her two red hairclips and pulled off her red hair, revealing her genuine brown hair. Shintaro gasped as she put her hair lips back in;

"I am Ayano."

-/-

_semi-sneakpeek!_

**"huuuuUAAAAAAAAAAAHMYOPPAI"**

**"EHHHHHHOBAASANNNNNN"**

**"WTFDOUTHINKURDOINSHOTA"**

**"SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYTHISISALLMYFAULTHIYORI"**

**"OMGMYOPPAIRSENSITIVE"**

**"W-what is oppai?" Mary asked.**

_Well. That was very long to write. I meant to shove HibiMomo in here somehow, but I was only able to put up a semi-sneakpeek; a sneak peek of something that will happen, but not in those exact words. Please review to motivate me to write more! Here's a tip...people who don't have an account can still post reviews. Yeah. I never knew that until two weeks ago. Also, review to inspire me. It's more likely your idea will be included in the next chapter than not. Like, these shippings were all brought by revierwers... Look at the reviews if you have to._


End file.
